Deeper Meanings
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: Tak finds herself back at Middle Skool and meets back up with Dib. Wanting to destroy Zim she asks him to dance but is the pairing all an act? DATR fluff for the Writer's Anonymous Flower language challenge.


**I do not own Invader Zim okay? This little oneshot is for the Writer's Anonymous oneshot flower language challenge. I was assigned the flower Crocus meaning "Good cheer, Happiness, Do not treat me badly". And since I am always looking for an excuse to write some DATR, this is it. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic.**

Tak sat in the back of the classroom looking around. Sure, she had finally landed from the fight she had with Zim in space when her plan failed, but of all the places to land, it was HERE. Where it all began on this planet. A few years had passed and now Zim was now in Middle Skool, so Tak had to adjust to the circumstances. This involved making her disguise look a little older and blending in with the old classmates she had years ago. This was also a great opportunity for her to observe what was called "puberty" in humans.

It was as she was walking to her class, she heard a very familiar voice. "Come on Gaz, It's been nearly 3 years now he's been posing as a normal human. He acted like a typical 12 year old then-"

"Did you just call Zim 'typical'?" Gaz said looking at Dib with one eye opened in his direction.

"I should say typical height and build for a human child of that age. Minus acting like his skin and no ears was just a medical condition." Dib said retracing his steps in the statement.

Hearing this, Tak stood against the wall of the girl's restroom. _So, he's still spying on Zim. This could be useful. _ Knowing that Dib did have a point about things, she went into the girl's restroom, made sure her disguise looked more like a 14 year old than a 12 year old and continued to keep an eye on Dib. She knew he was smarter than the rest of the humans and was likely to be a usefully ally if she was going to get back at Zim who stranded her in space in the first place. _He probably has 2 years more intel he can give me._ As she headed out of the restroom and towards her class, she heard Gaz speak up.

"You ever think he has been asked that question and claimed that his no noticeable signs of puberty is linked to his so called skin condition." Gaz said, getting annoyed with her brother's ranting. "And scratching the corners of your mouth won't make a mustache grow in."

"That's not why I'm doing that..." Dib said putting his hand behind his back.

"Whatever. I got to get to math class." Gaz said as she opened a door and headed inside. "See you later."

"Uggggggghhhhh..." Dib said as he headed along to his class. Looking down at her schedule, she saw that her class was in the same room and quickly ran behind him, grabbing the door. This was her chance, try and get back in with him again. Last time she was on Earth, he did seem to like her and she did find him interesting, but he did find out her plans, would he trust her? But Tak also knew that they would have a similar goal and that could be used.

Grabbing the door and holding it open for him she smiled, "Why hello there Dib. Fancy seeing you here."

"Tak!" Dib jumped up.

"Take your seats students. I don't want to have to waste my time explaining Poe and his lost love Lenore to a bunch of idiots." The teacher said as he looked over at the door, with signs of professional burnout on his face. "Ah, you say that is Tak, the new girl in my class of hopeless idiots?"

"I guess Mr. Gibbons." Dib said.

"Then she can sit by you in your usual corner in the back that no one ever does because they cannot take people who think differently and on a level above a reality TV star who has more plastic in them than the garbage island in the Pacific. There's no where else Tak. Sorry if that bothers you." Mr. Gibbons sighed as he turned back to the board.

"Not at all sir." Tak smiled as she followed Dib to his seat.

Knowing that the teacher really didn't care, Dib said in a slight whisper, "What do you want this time? Come to fill the Earth with snacks again?"

"Oh just happened to come here." Tak said, trying to stay casual. "So you have a teacher that sees your brain is capable of more than most of the human race."

"I guess. I mean he doesn't back my theories a lot of the time. Says it makes for great realistic fiction and sci-fi and says I should read some Arthur C. Clarke sometime but that's it. He wouldn't completely believe me if I told him Zim was an alien." Dib sighed. "But it's not someone thinking I am crazy, so it's something at least."

"Speaking of that idiotic excuse for an Invader, why isn't he here?" Tak said looking around.

"Different class maybe?" Dib said.

"Middle skool has different teachers for different classes. So these teachers specialize in one subject for a pubescent human to instruct them and that's that." Tak noted.

"Yep. Although due to budget cuts, they hired a Scotsman to teach the French class." Dib said staring out the window.

"Huh?" Tak said.

"It's interesting really. Walked by the class once. 'Bonjour you cheese eating surrender monkeys!' Sounds like something Zim would say and almost thought it wasn't him if not for the very thick accent." Dib laughed.

"I see you're finding conversing with me enjoyable." Tak said moving closer to him. "Maybe, we could do something together that we both want to."

"Are you seriously trying to ask bighead out?" A voice from in front of them said.

"What!?" Dib yelled, slightly blushing. Sure he did like Tak and was honestly confused when her true plans were revealed on how he really did feel about her, but he thought he had gotten rid of those feelings as a misguided crush as a kid. Maybe he still did care...

"So what if I am Britney?" Tak asked, gathering her name from the glittery necklace she was wearing.

"He's just so weird. That would make you weird too." Britney said.

"Well I find it weird that a person would need to wear their name around their neck like a pet. Are you so stupid you cannot remember it? Or are you so attention starved, you must let EVERYONE know it?" Tak said back.

"At least my hair isn't pointy and purple. And I swear you're only an A cup." She said pointing at Tak's chest.

"My development is none of your concern. So yeah, Dib, would you like to go out with me? I see there is a dance this Friday." Tak said. She quickly wrote a note she passed to Dib saying 'Zim will probably be there concocting some scheme to seem normal and we could try and destroy him there.'

"Sure I guess..." He said after reading the note.

"Freaks." Britney said as she turned around.

"Pay attention class. Or don't. Not like grades matter anymore in the world anyway. The economy's already so ruined you won't be able to move out your parent's house, escape from student loans or have a retirement fund. You'll die at your desks doing a job you hate and are paid less than previous generations for the same work. That's if another civil war does not break out before then." Mr. Gibbons sighed. "And Britney, I heard what you said about Tak's chest. I will have to report you for sexual harassment."

"WHAT?" Britney asked.

"I heard your inappropriate comment and I believe that no matter what it should be punished." Mr. Gibbons sighed. Tak stuck her tongue out at Britney and waited for the bell to ring.

The days passed and Dib and Tak were seen more and more frequently together as they discussed what their plans would be to try and destroy Zim without any consequences to befall on them. One thing that they had to admit was that most of the leadership of the school and student body would buy any excuse that Zim gave for any thing that Dib and Tak brought up as something wrong with him. It felt pretty good to have someone listen to him and actually believe him. During lunch the Friday before, Tak sat across from Dib in the lunch room and smiled at him.

"So the plan is we act like a typical normal 14 year old dating couple and keep an eye out for any antics of Zim's. Follow my lead and we will be able to stop him and possibly expose him."

"Yeah... act like..." Dib blushed, his attraction to Tak growing as the week went on. "You know he may do something to the punch so we should keep an eye on that..."

"Does anyone drink it?" Tak said.

"Meh." Dib sighed. "It'll be here in the cafeteria tonight."

"Good." Tak smiled. "I'll meet you at the front doors."

That evening, Tak stood in a purple dress that came to her knees with matching purple boots and fishnet fingerless gloves. This was it, the night they were waiting for. Dib walked up in a simple blue dress shirt and black slacks and held out a bouquet of flowers for Tak. "What are these for?" She asked curiously looking at the purple cup like flowers and the yellow centers.

"Ummmm... I thought they'd look more like you were going for..." Dib blushed. "I mean I did pick them from the neighbor's garden. I doubt they'll notice."

"Well, I like the gesture." Tak said, feeling a deepening appreciation for Dib. "Even beyond just 'appearing...'" She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Shall we?" Dib asked holding out his hand.

"Lovebirds! Idiots!" Gaz said walking up to them.

"Gaz? What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I thought you hated this kind of thing."

"Well I was going to tell you at the house but you had left already." She said. "Zim messaged me."

"Why do you have contact with Zim?" Dib asked suspiciously.

Ignoring Dib's question she continued, "It was GIR who sent it to me via chat in a game. He said that Zim got his head stuck in the toilet entry way to his labs and won't be able to destroy you tonight. He does however wish that you live in a world of pain and misery." Gaz said. "There. Now your job is done and no more of this pretend dating crap." She said simply and walked away.

Dib looked from Tak back to Gaz walking away and then to Tak. He didn't know what to say. He had been under the impression that she was posing like he had agreed they would for the dance. She blinked and smiled. "Well, mission complete. Now we can do something better together."

"Yeah I know, you don't want to see me anymore, don't need me just- WHAT?" He asked turning back to Tak.

"I like you Dib. I like talking with you. I like hanging out with someone who has intelligence and wants to do many the same things I do. Zim's stuck for now. We can come up with something better while we go do something else. Like Krazy Taco? I know you really like the burritos there." Tak smiled.

"Sure." Dib said as they walked away from the school and headed to the Krazy Taco. Once they had received their order and sat down, Tak looked up from the flowers and then to Dib and casually asked, "Have you seen my ship lately?"

Dib gulped down the bite of burrito in his mouth and looked away slightly panicking. "Did I mention that Crocus flowers have a meaning of 'don't treat me badly...'" He began.

"What do you know?" Tak asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Ummmm where do I begin?" Dib blushed.

**So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? I wanted this to be cute fluff mainly so that's why it is the way it is. And yes I referenced the Simpsons with the Scottish French teacher. And honestly it isn't until I wrote this that I realized that 'cheese eating surrender monkey' is something that is like what Zim would say. Anyway remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,**

**otherrealmwriter**

**aka**

**Realm. **


End file.
